danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilverStar2003/Sabotage - SILVERSTAR2003 Game
Sabotage is a game of lieing and deception. The game takes place in a mansion with 9 to 14 players. Every night, the Villagers try to build 3 of the 4 hidden garden altars in a couple of nights. On the other hand, the Sabotors try to stop this by sabotaging altars, locking Villagers up in their rooms or, by killing... And there are also some other people, who don't care what happens... Sabotage is a game with 23 roles, divided into 3 factions, the Villagers, the Sabotors and the Neutrals. Note: Nobody, not even the Sabotors, gets informed of who their teammates are! ''The roles: '''Villager (Support)' Builder Every night, you can select one of the 4 altars to build it. Building always build a half of the altar. So the first time you build the first half and if you ever move on with building, you build the second half. You can't see what has been builded yet (only a player with a role from Sabotor (Sabotaging) knows it), so you need to have a good memory. If you die, you can pick a random player. They will become the new Builder. If you selected a person from the Sabotors or a Neutral role, a player will be chosen at random. Nobody will become the new Builder if you were the last Villager. This role is unique; there can't be more than one Builder in the game at a single moment. Protector Every night, you can select one of the rooms. Everyone in that room will not be able to be killed that night. You can't select the room you are staying in. Watcher Every night, you can pick one of the altars and see who visit it. For example, the Builder would visit the altar he is building. Connector Every night, you can select a player. You will be informed if that player can win with the person you selected before that person. You won't get a result night 1 obviously. Witness Every night, you will be informed what role is ingame. You won't be told the same slot twice, but if there are for example 2 Connectors (one at Villager Support and one at Random Villager) it would say you twice. If all random roles are filled you will be informed. But I don't think the game will come that far... Villager (Killing) Avenger Every night, you can select a player. If that player dies in one of the next two nights, you will kill their killer. You will lose your power after that happened. Vigilante You can kill a player at night 3 times. If you kill a Villager or Neutral (Remaining), you will lose your power. Bureaucrat Once during day, you can select a couple of people (must be atleast 2) of your choice. An extra lynching will happen that day, and only they can vote. You can vote also in this extra voting. Maniac You can protect one of the altars thrice in the game. If anyone visits the altar when you are protecting it, you will kill them, except if it was another Maniac. Sabotor (Sabotaging) Sabotor Every night, you can select one of the altars. The builder won't be able to build further on it the next night. Entrepreneur Every night, you can select a player. If they die that night, the goal timer will go back with 1 night. This role is also unique. It also survives the first time it would die. Doesn't matter if it was at day or at night. Lock Creator Every night, you can put a lock on one of the rooms. Everyone in that room won't be able to do their night action. Detective Every night, you can select a player to see what their role is. NOTE: Special ability of every Sabotor (Sabotaging) role: You will know how far every altar is builded. Sabotor (Killing) Drug Dealer Three times in the game, you can drug someone, so they will get crazy. They will need to give the drugs to another player or ruin one of the altars (like the Sabotor does, so the Builder can't build to it the next night). If the player with the drugs doesn't do anything of the two things, they will die of an overdose. If you give the drugs away, the second player will have the same problem. Note: Doing something with the drugs always takes a night. And there's another thing, which I will explain with an example: The Drug Dealer is player A. He gives his drugs to player B, who decides to give it to C. C gives it to D. D doesn't do anything, but doesn't die? This is because the 3th player in a chain and so on will not die when doing nothing. They won't be informed however. Muscleman Once in the game you may kill a player of your own choice. Seer Three times in the game, you may select two people. If they visit each other in the upcoming two nights, they both die. If you kill someone, you will lose your power. NOTE: Special ability of every Sabotor (Killing) role: You can't kill other members of the Sabotors. If the Mucleman wastes his only attack on another Sabotor, they won't lose their action. If one of the killing sabotors tries to kill another, they will be informed. Neutral (Killing) Mercenary Your goal is to be the last man standing, before the Sabotors or Villagers win. Maybe with other mercenaries, lunatics, executioners, bookmakers or cowards, but you don't care. Every day, ask a player 3 names. You can kill one of them at night. If the player doesn't choose 3 names, you may kill them however. The person you are asking won't be informed that you are the Mercenary. Bomber Every even night, you can kill all players in a room. Your goal is to be the last man standing. Neutral (Remaining) roles or other Bombers may survive also. Scientist At the start, choose a day. If either the Villagers or the Sabotors reached their goal that exact day (or the night before, but like ToS, it only shows at day), you will kill all remaining players except for Scientists, Cowards, Lunatics, Bookmakers and Executioners. And you will win instead of the Villagers/Sabotors. Neutral (Remaining) Bookmaker On day 3, you can either pick the Villagers or the Sabotors. If the team you chose ends up winning the game, you win also. Coward Your goal is just to survive till the end of the game. You can't be killed by someone you are in the room with. Executioner Your goal is to lynch a person of your own choice. How? At day 1, you pick a name. If you manage to get that person lynched somewhere in the game, you win. If your target dies at night, you will turn into a Lunatic. Lunatic Your goal is to get lynched during the day. That were all the 23 roles! Now I will explain the phases in the game: ''Night Phases: Night In this phase every role can do their night actions. Examples are killing or doing something with the altar. Day Phases: Noon In this phase the voting happens and roles that have a day action can perform it. Evening In this phase every player can choose a room and roles that have a day action can perform it or change their choice from the Noon. Rooms: Another thing I'm going to explain are the rooms. At day, you can select a room. In the night, you can have a night chat with that person. If one of the two players doesn't visit an altar, but the other does, they will be informed. Example: Player A and B are in a room. Player A doesn't visit an altar, but B does. A will be told B visited one of the altars. At the start every player will choose a room also. This will decide which role they get (more explaining in the next area) There are 8 rooms in total and every room has place for 2 players. Giving roles out Obviously, everyone gets a role. In Sabotage, every rolelist/setup or how you call it, has 16 roles in it. But wasn't the maximum number of players 14? Yes. So not every role competes in the game. Which roles are in is selected by the start. Every of the 8 rooms get a place A and B and every players will choose a place, and if they select 6B for example, and there is the Builder, they would get the Builder. There are some exceptions on how some roles might be mixed. If the Builder isn't chosen at the start of the game, one of the Villagers will be chosen to be the Builder at the start. Same counts for the Entrepreneur at the Sabotors. However, if you play with 11 or less, there is a small chance there isn't even a Sabotor ingame! The classic rolelist:'' - Builder - Protector - Watcher - Avenger - Vigilante - Villager (Support) - Villager (Killing) - Random Villager - Sabotor - Sabotor - Entrepreneur - Sabotor (Sabotaging) - Sabotor (Killing) - Neutral (Killing) - Neutral (Remaining) - Random Neutral I hope this will be a nice game :) - SilverStar2003 Note: Sabotor = Saboteur. I didn't know Saboteur (the Dutch word) was Saboteur in English also, some site said 'Sabotor' Category:Blog posts